


Disconnected

by mitchellkirsten1217



Series: Law and Order: SVU Imagines [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU, SVU
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Carisi - Freeform, Carisi imagine, Disconnected, Disconnected by 5 Seconds of Summer, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Imagines, SVU imagine, Songfic, imagine, on tumblr, that-one-fangirl-person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchellkirsten1217/pseuds/mitchellkirsten1217
Summary: Roughly based on Disconnected by 5 Seconds of Summer. Sonny has a rough day at work and fluff ensues.





	

You sat on the couch of your apartment, casually scrolling through your Twitter feed while working of of our laptop. It was something that you did when you had nothing better to do. It wasn’t like it gave you any satisfaction or anything else. In fact, you didn’t even like the Twitter platform. Your boyfriend, Sonny, hasn’t called or texted you since he left for work. Being a detective with the cold case unit, you knew how difficult the job at hand was. A knock on the door startled you, causing you to drop your phone on your couch. You quickly discarded your laptop and answered the door You were relieved to see Sonny standing on the other side of it. 

“Hey, doll.” He gave you a small, tired smile. It seemed as if he was upset about something. You smiled back and let him in the house. 

“How was work?” You tried with the small talk while grabbing your laptop again. Sonny stared at you some more, not moving. You gave him a confused-look after you were content and comfortable on the couch. Sonny let out a shaky sigh and you quickly closed the lid on your computer to give him your undivided attention. Finally, he sat down next to you. 

“It was a rough day.” He was on the verge of tears. You moved closer to him on impulse and he smiled at you. Exhaling out his nose, Sonny pulled you even closer to him. You could smell Sonny’s cologne- the kind that he always wore to work. You snuggled closer to him as the lights were suddenly dimmed. You looked up to see that Sonny used the remote to dim the brightness. It made everything a hundred times more romantic. And you both liked that. 

“Comes with the job.’ You mumbled into his chest, not wanting to move. Sonny’s chest rumbled, indicating that he was laughing at what you said. Whether it be a bitter laugh or a real one, it was still laughter.

"I wish it didn’t, ya know?” His voice dropped to a whisper as you felt the weight of his head fall on yours. You nodded as best you could. You did know how it felt to wish you weren’t in a situation like that. The silence between the two of you didn’t go unnoticed. It was nice. The loud noises of the city outside was distracting at times. When you sat in silence like this, you realized what you missed from a small town. 

“I love you.” Sonny turned to face you suddenly, the words tumbling out of his mouth quickly. You stopped thinking altogether and a smile lit up your features. 

“I-I love you too.” You leaned in to kiss his lips. One. Two. Three times before finally pulling away. “I love that we can do this.” You gestured towards the two of you. “It’s like we’re-" 

"So disconnected.” You and Sonny spoke at the same time, causing laughter to erupt. There was no place you’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy. If you like these songfic things, be sure to request a character and some songs either in the comments etc or through my tumblr account at that-one-fangirl-person.tumblr.com


End file.
